


Still Into You

by alien_in_the_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, heres a fic that no one asked for, i am trash i am sorry, i love there two, its probably super bad but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_in_the_sea/pseuds/alien_in_the_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya can't sleep one night, even if he is already curled up with Asahi, so he listens to music to make him sleepier. "Still into you" by Paramore comes on, reminding him of different things that had happened with Asahi, making this their song and one else's.</p><p>(I may have gone through the Asanoya tag on tumblr as I listened to this song and since then I've been listening to it in repeat all day while thinking about these two dorks. It's probably a super shitty fic but I wanted to write it so here it is!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

Nishinoya couldn’t sleep that night, even if he was cuddled against his giant boyfriend. He had tried everything he could do to sleep. Stare at the ceiling. Look at Asahi’s peaceful face. Play with Asahi’s hair and look at his face smile. Nothing worked. He tried counting sheep and synchronizing his breathing to Asahi’s. He was desperate to fall asleep and he resolved on listening to music, as much as he didn’t want to move or shine light towards his boyfriend’s face.

He grabbed the phone that was on the bedside table and played the first song that came on. It was “Still into you” by Paramore. Nishinoya smiled. This was their song. Asahi and Nishinoya’s song.

_Can’t count the years one hand_

_That we’ve been together_

_I need the other one to hold you._

_Make you feel, make you feel better._

Asahi was possibly the most anxious person Nishinoya had ever met. On top of that, he had a gentle personality and a heart of glass. Even if he was significantly smaller, he made it his life goal to protect his lovely giant from the evil of the world.

It had been many years since they first met, in Nishinoya’s first volleyball training session. In that time, Asahi was still just a spiker but Nishinoya stared in awe the first time he saw him. He was tall and he could spike better than everyone in the team. He liked the way his long hair was in a bun and the way jumped and looked so majestic while in the air and he looked so confident while playing but then when he was back to earth, his back would slouch and his confidence turned into an anxious glance.

That’s when he realised he wasn’t exactly “straight”. He ran up to Nishinoya and bombarded him with questions. Now that he looked back on that, it was probably way too intense for Asahi to handle it but he was glad he talked to him. They were here now. Since then, Nishinoya always looked up to the cute giant.

_It’s not a walk in the park_

_To love each other._

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can’t deny, can’t deny you’re worth it_

_Cause after all this time._

_I’m still into you_

Yes, it was true that it was not exactly easy to be with Asahi. There had been times when it got hard. Way to hard. Some of the things that he had thought would be the hardest were coming out to himself, coming out to his team and then confessing to Asahi his love and affection. Which, to be honest, were all things to do. But it got harder later down the road. With Asahi’s low self-esteem and Nishinoya’s intensity, a motivational talk usually ended up in a fight.

But the hardest thing was Nishinoya’s third year when Asahi was off to college. Keeping the relationship afloat proved a true challenge, with Asahi’s new schedules, a long distance in between them, Nishinoya’s exams and the volleyball team growing ever stronger.

It was a memory of a hard time that Nishinoya did never want to relive, or even remember for the rest of his life. They had fought a lot, almost broke up many times but they got through it. And as much as it seemed that it was about to, the love in between them never died.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I’m into you (I’m into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I’m into you (I’m into you)_

He listened to the song, in the dark of the night, each lyric reminding Nishinoya of the strongest memories he had with Asahi.

The song was true, though. One would think that they would get used to each other. But oh, God. He still felt those butterflies that assaulted his stomach that first time.

The first time they met.

The first time they went on a date.

The first time they kissed.

All those things gave him that feeling but every date still felt like the first, except they were more comfortable. All those kisses felt like the first, too.

Even being held by Asahi, looking at his messy, brown hair and his gentle expression made him feel that feeling in his insides and he never would get tired of that.

_Let em wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don’t really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I’m still into you_

He remembered one of those nights, one like this one but worse. He was in second year and he and Asahi had just started dating. They had their bumps when Asahi quit volleyball and so did Nishinoya. But at that time, their love was at a high that had not gone down since then.

Both Asahi’s and Nishinoya’s parents said they were fine with the couple dating.

But that night, as he walked back from the bathroom, back to his bed to toss and turn, he heard his parents talk about them.

“They’re literal opposites. I mean, he’s tall and Noya is the smallest. Asahi is the quietest person I’ve ever met. How can he put up with Noya day by day, I have no idea. But I doubt they’re going to last long.”

Nishinoya didn’t get any sleep that night.

_Recount the night that I first_

_Met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya._

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favourite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

That bunch of lyrics made him remember the first time Asahi told him he loved him.

“Noya…”

“Yeah?”

It was at night, in one of their dates. They had gone out for a picnic at night and they had eaten the best food Noya ever tried, all courtesy of Asahi.

They were laying down next to each other while staring at the stars.

Noya’s relaxed self was gone off to holidays and he was replaced by a bunch of questions and a racing mind. _Does he actually like me? He probably doesn’t, I mean, my parents were probably right, he’s going to break up with me, he just made a nice dinner to make it hurt less… oh no…_

Then, Asahi’s calloused hand grabbed Noya’s chin and gently pulled it to the side so that their eyes met.

Asahi’s brown eyes shined, the same ones Asahi found boring but were a mine that held the Earth’s secrets to Noya, and Nishinoya could see the love that he had doubted a second ago.

“I love you”

It was the best night ever.

_And after all, this time._

_I’m still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I’m into you (I’m into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I’m into you (I’m into you)_

Noya listened in silence, taking a moment to appreciate Asahi as he slept. His big muscles that were usually tensed up were relaxed. His breathing was even and calmed and his face looked lovely under the moonlight, his long hair covering part of it. His unshaven look made Asahi look even more relaxed.

_Let em wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don’t really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I’m still into you_

Asahi stirred a little, pulling Nishinoya closer to him out of pure instinct.

He buried his face in Nishinoya’s black hair and murmured something in his sleep.

_Some things just,_

_Some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I_

_Some things just,_

_Some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time_

_I’m into you_

_Baby not a day goes by that_

_I’m not into you_

That was possibly Nishinoya’s favourite part of the song.

Even if no one believed it at first, everything made sense. The tall, kind and shy giant dating the small libero with a fierce personality. They made perfect sense, all their flaws and all their quirks. All those little things made sense in between them. They were like pieces of a puzzle, they fitted perfectly next to each other. Every time Noya had to go on the tip of his toes to kiss Asahi and every time Asahi gave Noya a piggyback ride because he was too tired to walk after a long date around the park. All of that made sense. Every time, it all made perfect sense.

_Let em wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don’t really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I’m still into you_

_I’m still into you_

_I’m still into you_

Just as the song came to an end, Asahi stirred again and opened his eyes to notice that Noya was still awake. He kindly took the phone off his hands and he took the earphones out of the smaller boy’s ear.

“Noya… Go to sleep” He whispered with a tired tone.

“I can’t”

Asahi sighed. He removed a strand of hair that had fallen on Noya’s face and pulled him close.

“Come on, dork. I know what you were listening to. Go to sleep now, though.” Asahi smiled and pulled him close as Nishinoya’s face turned red (even if no one could see it in the dark), himself feeling the heat irradiating from it.

They were face to face. Noya stared at Asahi’s beautiful brown eyes and gave up.

“Fine,” He said as he curled himself against Asahi’s chest. “Just because you asked me to.”

“Goodnight,” Asahi whispered.

“ ‘Night” Noya said, his breath slowing down, and finally falling asleep.

He was always still into Asahi. Even after all those years, he still gave him the butterflies.


End file.
